


A Bloom Of Color

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Random Doofus Rick Tales [8]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Farmer's Market, First Meetings, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knitting Supplies, Knocking Into Someone, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possibly Unrequited Love, Running, Secret Admirer, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, based on a movie, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC: We keep accidentally running into each other I’m not a stalker I swear





	A Bloom Of Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saint_Rick_The_Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/gifts).



The first time you saw him, it was at the farmers market, when he was holding up a large vegetable which you could only guess was a turnip. The weather had been fine that day, and you were searching for ingredients to make a lovely tomato sauce. And from the corner of your eye, there was a burst of color, as sure, and lovely as the mid morning breeze. All laughs and smiles, with an armful of greens, you were intrigued by him, and this whirlwind of thought and feeling had you giddy, and excited for no reason. It was contagious, every bit of emotion which washed over his face, and very much you wished to know him.

As you made your way through the lines and crowds, you stopped, feeling somewhat idiotic. You didn't know him, and what would you have done if you had reached him? Turn the other way and go? Of course not. And you let him go, because he wasn't anything, but a stranger in a crowd.

* * *

Another time, you saw him at the flower shop you regularly passed on your way home from work. Normally, you paid no mind to those around you, and would carry on, and take care of the everyday things, but he stood out in a particular way which was hard to explain. With such tenderness of feeling, he felt the petals of a freshly bloomed Rose. And with the light flick of a wrist, he took it in his hands, and blessed it with a kiss. Never had you been jealous of another woman, let alone a Rose, but you sincerely wished at that moment you had been planted, and come from the earth, just to have the opportunity to be picked with as much care.

* * *

Almost like a where's Waldo page, he struck you with a sense of not belonging, otherworldly with his natural gait, and presence. Soon enough you would keep yourself alert to see where you'd see him next. Ironically, it was only when you weren't thinking of searching for him, which was when you saw him, whether it was in the library, or at the coffee shop, or randomly down the street. Your continued fascination would sometimes haunt your dreams, though you tried to push it away, because this longing for someone you didn't know seemed strange. Yet, what some would call serendipity, fate, or coincidence happened one day when you were running to catch the two o'clock bus. 

You had just turned on the corner of La Vue and Third when you collided with an unsuspecting person. Bunches of yarn littered the ground, as well as boxes of buttons, and a set of knitting needles. “Oh my gosh,” you gasped. You bent down, picking up the items which had been dropped, and placed them back in the reusable bag. “I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.”

“Its - it's okay.” came a soft, gentle voice.

Even as the bus passed, you continued to apologize until all the items were back in the cute, hungry for apples tote. And as you stood, you were taken aback when you took in the sight of the familiar, towering figure. “It's you.”

Handing him the tote, you were perplexed as to how, and why, especially considering your first meeting had to be under such circumstances. He was older than you had anticipated, thinner, but looked kind. Why, as ever his hair was round, and his face soft with all the yesterday's which had come and gone; and there was no doubt,you'd wouldn't have changed a thing; he was as he should be. Looking around, confused as to who you are referring to, he asked. “Did y-y-you mean me?”

“Yeah.”

With raised brow, he studied you, possibly forming several conclusions. “Have we,” then he paused, taking a few more moments to examine you. “do I-I-I-I know you? Y-you look kind of familiar.”

“I know this is going to sound strange,” you sighed. “but we keep accidentally running into each other. Not that I’m a stalker, cause I'm not, I swear.”

“Hohoho, I-I-I didn't - I didn't think you were. I hope you're okay,” he softened. “y-y-y-you fell pretty hard. Is there anything I-I could get you?”

“Me? Oh, I'm fine, just fine. Actually, I was on my way to catch the bus just now, but it looks like I'll have to wait. Again, I'm so sorry. If anythings broken, I'll pay for it.”

With a shrug, it seemed as though it was the last thing on his mind. “It's okay, I'm sure it's - it's all fine. Besides, it was just an accident.”

Of all the things you had always wondered about this stranger, one of them was why he had captured your attention. Now, you knew; he just seemed so alive, pure, extraterrestrial almost. With every word and gesture of his, you thought of desert flowers which had been waiting to bloom. Like the rain that falls on the parched ground, and like the showers of rain that water the earth, he left you refreshed. For a few minutes, he continued to ask if you were really alright, considering how flushed you were; if only he knew.

And when he was reassured you were alright, he was about to go, but you felt a pang of sadness thinking you possibly wouldn't see him again. It really would be a shame, he was kind, and funny in the way which was possibly out of style. Yet, with what little courage which could be left after one is embarrassed, you asked. “If I see you again, what do I call you?”

With a smile, he patted your shoulder. 

“R-Rick, just Rick.”

 


End file.
